


Firebrand

by joeyjames (lilyandjoey)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Past Infidelity, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-21
Updated: 2007-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-15 20:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyandjoey/pseuds/joeyjames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She shouldn't be here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firebrand

She hadn’t been invited to the wedding, but Pansy wasn’t particularly surprised when she saw her. She was at the back, seated several rows behind the other guests, in what Pansy was could only suppose was an ill-conceived attempt at being unobtrusive. She must have known that Pansy would see her. How could she not? That mass of red hair was always a dead give-away. She hadn’t even tried to tame it, to make it less loud, less strident. She _must_ have known Pansy would see. Draco was already at the front, awaiting his blushing bride. He wouldn’t have seen her. This was for Pansy’s benefit, no doubt.

As she proceeded slowly down the aisle, Pansy had opportune time to take in the rest of her uninvited guest’s appearance. Wild, waist-length red hair. Shimmering apple-green robes. At least she had dressed for the occasion, invite or no. Her stomach twisting uncomfortably, Pansy forced herself to focus. She looked blankly ahead, grateful that her elaborate veil hid her disobedient eyes from view.

How dare she come here. How dare she come on this day of all days. What was she trying to do? Was she here to sabotage the wedding? When the officiating minister asked dutifully “if anyone here present knows of any reason in law these two may not marry, you are to declare it now or forever hold your peace” would a voice from the back call out? Perhaps she was not here to ruin Pansy’s big day. Perhaps she was here to know in all certainty that it was over. That her time had passed. Whatever the reason, it wasn’t right, it wasn’t fair.

Pansy walked slowly towards her bridegroom. His hair shone softly in the candlelight. Draco had his back to her as he stared dutifully, blankly ahead. She dreaded the moment when he would push back her veil and kiss his new wife. What would he see in her unfaithful eyes? As she looked at her husband-to-be she saw, superimposed over his pale features, a face just as pretty with eyes of fire and hair to match.


End file.
